Paso a pasito
by Scioncchi
Summary: Una de las cosas más difíciles para toda persona, es admitir que ama a otra. Pero es aún peor cuando todos quieren que te declares. ¿Cómo responderá Alibaba a la presión?
_«Hoy me di cuenta de que hay una chica que me gusta._

 _Llevamos dos años conociéndonos, y me parece perfecta. Aunque es bastante callada y a veces llega a dar algo de miedo, sus sonrojos, sonrisa y vitalidad me han cautivado por completo._

 _Varios han dicho que se me nota que estoy flechado, pero no lo sé… Al parecer ella no se ha dado cuenta, y yo no lo había hecho hasta ahora tampoco._

 _Esta es la duda, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Lanzarme o no lanzarme? ¿Y si me queda viendo raro? Tengo tan mala suerte con las chicas… Sólo… Sólo espero… Que esta vez sea diferente._

 _02/03.»_

Alibaba cerró su cuaderno y suspiró.

Estaba en el salón de clases, al final del día escolar. Como siempre, hacía un reporte de lo más importante de su día para luego mandárselo por correo a su Padre, quien se encontraba en el extranjero.

Fue entonces cuando se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas. Lápices, estuche y cuadernos a la mochila, para luego dejar limpio su banco y emprender camino hacia la sala de su mejor amigo, Aladdin.

En el camino no hizo más que darle vueltas al tema.

Ese mismo día, sus pesados mejores amigos le hicieron darse cuenta a la fuerza de que le gustaba su preciada amiga. Justo cuando uno de ellos, Hakuryuu, fue a abrazar sin previo aviso a la chica, siendo correspondido.

 _« Morgiana. »_

Claro, Alibaba no tenía ni idea de que ellos se conocían desde antes, por un taller de cocina. Pero aún sabiéndolo, de todas formas le herviría la sangre en celos.

Suspiró. Siempre había estado detrás de chicas. Y quizás esa era una de las razones más válidas de que le gustaba Morgiana. Desde hace un par de meses, había dejado de estar de galardón, coqueteando con cualquier dama de respetable belleza que se le cruzase.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en la sala correspondiente a su amigo. Aladdin, lo esperaba en la puerta.

— ¡Alibaba-kun! Sí que tardaste esta vez. —Soltó sorprendido el menor, balanceándose para saludar con un choque de manos a su amigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Lo lamento… —Susurró Alibaba, para luego sonreír y emprender camino hacia la salida. —Es sólo que estoy un poco distraído. —Aclaró.

—Hee~ El Amor joven. —Suspiró Aladdin, a modo de broma, logrando que el rubio se sonrojase hasta las orejas, alterándose.

— ¡Aladdin! ¿Tú también? —Prácticamente todo el curso se había enterado de que Morgiana le gustaba. Y todos le molestaban.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que es mentira, que no pasa nada? —Soltó un tanto juguetón Aladdin, ganándose un amargo silencio de parte de su amigo. —Anda, que no es tan malo el ser flechado… ¿O sí?

— _Ah…_ —Alibaba negó, desviando un poco la mirada. —No lo sé Aladdin… Pero ahora que soy consciente de ello, es mucho peor. —Recordaba su rostro en todas partes. Incluso ahora, que veía el cielo, su hermoso rostro sonriendo pasó por sus pensamientos. Sonrió como un bobo. —Morgiana… ¿Eh…?

Por culpa de su poca concentración, ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en los casilleros par cambiarse de zapatos.

De repente volvió al mundo real, y vio una impactada expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

Iba a preguntar, pero…

— ¿Alibaba-san? ¿Me llamaba? —Una voz suave se escuchaba a su espalda. Probablemente de una chica, bastante baja de estatura.

A Alibaba se le erizaron hasta los pelos del pie. No dio un grito de susto nada más porque era la chica que le gustaba. Sí, esa joven pelirroja, calmada, serena, estaba detrás de él. Morgiana estaba detrás de él.

—Oh, bueno yo… Me voy. —Aladdin cambió sus zapatos y prácticamente corrió, ganándose una mala mirada de Alibaba. "Juégatela" Moduló el menor.

Pero, ¿Cómo? Recién se daba cuenta de que Morgiana le gustaba… ¿Y ya debía declararse? En definitiva, no se lo imaginaba.

— ¿Perdone? ¿Alibaba-san? —Volvió a llamar la menor.

Entonces el rubio, nervioso, dio una vuelta y la encaró.

— ¿Me estabas escuchando a mis espaldas?—Preguntó, rascando su cabello. No había quedado desapercibido para él que apareció de la nada.

—Ah- —De un momento a otro el rostro de Morgiana pasó a ser carmín. Desvió un poco la mirada, y quedó cabizbaja. —No… —Susurró.

— _¿Eh…?_ —Alibaba se sorprendió un poco ante esa reacción, incluso él llegó a sonrojarse. —Bueno… Pu-Pues… Ah… Te gustaría…

Esas palabras captaron la atención de la pelirroja de un instante a otro, logrando que elevara su mirada.

— ¿Sí? Alibaba-san… —Un pequeño brillo de anhelo se vio en sus ojos en ese mismo momento, y Alibaba quedó estupefacto. ¿Siempre miraba así? No tenía idea pero…

De un momento a otro tuvo esperanzas, y se soltó un tanto, sonriendo.

—Te apetecería salir conmigo...—La sorpresa en el rostro de la menor era inexplicable. El rubio se echó para atrás. — ¿A tomar helado?

Un puchero se formó en los labios de Morgiana, quien pasaba de asombrada, a decepcionada.

—Alibaba-san… —Susurró, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—He…He… ¿Vamos? —Rió un tanto nervioso, dándose media vuelta para emprender camino. Pero un tirón en su ropa le hizo voltear su mirada hacia atrás. — ¿Eh?

—Alibaba-san, me gusta.

Una confesión impecable.

Alibaba se sonrojó de golpe, y se puso nervioso.

— ¿E-El helado? Si sé, haha… Po-Por eso… —El tirón se hizo más fuerte.

—No… Alibaba-san no entiende… —Murmuró, con una molestia notoria. — ¡Es Alibaba-san quien me gusta!

— ¿Eh…? —El mundo se le puso de cabeza. Estaba siendo correspondido… Sí, ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? — ¡Morgiana…! —Sin poder contenerse tomó las manos ajenas entre las suyas, y ls apretó con delicadeza. — ¿Te…Te gustaría…? —De a poco se fue acercando a su rostro.

Mientras más cerca, la chica más roja se ponía.

—Ser mi… —Los ojos brillosos de Alibaba confundían, engatusaban un poco a Morgiana. —Novia…

Tiempo fuera.

Morgiana liberó sus manos del agarre, y tapó de manera mecánica los labios ajenos. Se veía contrariada, agitada, confundida.

— ¿Por qué…?

—A-Alibaba-san… No… No se confunda… Sí… Sí quiero ser su no-novia pero… —Estaba mirando el suelo, mientras temblaba un poco. Elevó de a poco su vista. — ¿Podemos ir… paso a pasito…?

Un doki doki sintió Alibaba, cayendo rendido. No podía contra esa expresión.

Tan sólo sonrió, derrotado, y asintió. Al menos, ya era su novia.

—Como quieras… —Susurró, alejándose un poco, y cambiándose de zapatos. En todo momento vigilado por su _novia._ Tomó su bolso, y le miró. —Anda, vamos… La oferta del helado sigue en pie.

— ¡…! —La alegría en el rostro de Morgiana se esparció, y corrió al lado del rubio. — ¡Sí, Alibaba-san!

Camino a la heladería, Morgiana tomó de la mano a Alibaba.

Ese fue su primer _paso._


End file.
